


#PynchConfirmed

by queerwriterbee



Series: Shopping Cart Drag Racers [13]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Filming, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber AU, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: Pynch announces their soulmarks/relationship in their own ways. Tumblr responds. Pynch responds back.(Or: a follow up to my Pynch week day 1 fic where the Gangsey are YouTubers and soulmarks are a thing)





	1. Tumblr Responds

**Author's Note:**

> This will have two chapters and hopefully I'll have the second one up today or tomorrow. I got really good responses to the original fic so I came up with a slew of other one shots I'd like to add to this verse. This is the first (second??) installment. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!!

**http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pynch**

**pynch5ever**

OMG YOU GUYS WE WERE RIGHT DID YOU SEE?????

 

**ronanssynthesizer**

Oh my god y’all Pynch’s new videos I’m DEAD

 

**parrishstrees**

I JUST WATCHED ADAM’S VLOG OMG????? DID YOU SEE THE HAND HOLDING??? THE CHEEK KISSES???? THE FOREHEAD KISSES??? THE KISS KISSES???

And oh my GOD he has been crushing on Ronan for liTERAL YEARS IM FUCKING DECEASED (but also same Adam lol)

 

**pynchisreal**

I can’t believe the ONE YEAR I don’t go to vidcon is the year that Pynch gets their soulmarks fml

 

**ronan-lynch-loves-adam-parrish**

How iconic is it that Pynch got their soulmarks at vidcon like???? What are the odds

 

**ronanlynchpictures_daily**

Can you believe this bitch giving us an only one min vid to announce his soulmate is the dude we’ve been shipping him with for over a year boooyyyyyyy dont play with me 

 

**adamspeaks-forthetrees**

Oh my gosh the Pynch soulmarks are GORGEOUS (also anyone else think they look a lot like each other’s eyes??? js)

 

****

****

****

****

**pynchfans621:** Favorite stills from Adam’s vlog :) they’re so perfect I can’t handle it

 

**treeboyparrish**

Lol anyone else notice how Ronan is sweating so much in Adam’s vlog and like clearly struggling by the end of the hike and Adam doesn’t look like he exerted any energy lol Ronan really doesn’t do heat huh?

 

**ronanownsmyass**

Ok like I’m totally salty with Ronan holding out on us but can we talk about how beautiful the little tune he played was? Boy is telling us about his soulmate in the pettiest way but still manages to be a musical genius what the hek

 

**beautiful-asshole-ronan**

“Guess you motherfuckers were on to something” YEAH WE FUXKING WERE RONAN NOW WHERE ARE THE REST OF OUR DETAILS

 

**guitarboylynch**

Guys seriously give Ronan a break you isn’t obligated to fill us in on every detail of his life and its not like you guys were complaining before its just because its about Pynch that you suddenly care about him being private ok stop fetishizing them fr be glad he gave us anything and with music at that

 

**adams-freckles**

Y’all lets be real, Ronan didn’t make a longer vid bc he’s been crushing on Adam for ages and didn’t want to admit what a sap he was

TOO LATE RO YA BOY OUTED YA ON HIS CHANNEL LOLOLOL

 

**nymphparrish**

Ronan tried to be all hard and shit in his video but you’re not fooling anyone with that fuckin cheek kiss at the end ok maybe Adam’s the one who got all smiley but we all know you’re a softy at heart Ronan wE KNOW

 

****

****

****

****

**adamparrishdaily:** You guys Adam is such a good cinematographer look at these stills like are you kidding me???

 

**dailypynchpics**

How much you wanna bet we haven’t heard from either of them since the new vlogs is because they’re fucking 

 

**adamparrishlovesronanlynch**

Shoutout to Adam for actually giving us details like, Ronan??? Seriously??? C’mon dude.

 

**iloveadamparrish**

Anyone else notice Ronan fixating on Adam’s hands??? Hand kink anyone???

 

**ronanlynchismyhusband**

Ok everyone needs to stop giving Ronan shit for not posting a long ass video the man is entitled to his privacy unlike y’all to his life

 

**ronsey_brotp**

The little cheek kiss at the end of Ronan’s video omg did you see how giggly Adam was??? Did you see how in love they are???? My fucking heart

 

 

 

****

**ronanpynchadam:** AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**parrishlynch4dayyss**

I’ve watched Adam’s vlog five times now like god they’re so cute??? Like they’re so obviously made for each other with all their snarking at each other and small looks and smiles and Ronan trying to be sly with those soft touches and glances and Adam looking at Ronan like he’s a fucking idiot be he’s HIS idiot and just… wow. 

Plus, as always, THE AESTHETICS. Adam is always so good at capturing the most mundane on film in the most interesting way and that plus all that good gay shit just destroyed me.

 

**cocacolashirt**

Ronan has a hand kink pass it on

 

**beautiful_pynch**

I’m just saying if I don’t get some more pynch content soon I’m going to actually die soooooooooo get on it guys lol


	2. LIVESTREAM: Adam is making me do this for you motherfuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright everyone,” Adam started, leaning away from the computer screen once he was sure the livestream was working.
> 
> He leaned back against the wall behind him, turning his head to look at the buzzed headed boy beside him. The buzzed headed boy that was glaring at the wall like it had personally offended him and his entire family, grumbling unintelligibly as he did. Adam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at his grumpy boyfriend.
> 
> “Ronan,” Adam sighed, taking one of Ronan’s hands in his. “Don’t be such an ass.”
> 
> Ronan pouted, but sighed and scooted closer so the webcam had a better shot of him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Adam’s neck and shoulder, letting out a long groan. Adam laughed, throwing his head back and just narrowly avoiding banging his head against the wall.
> 
> “As you can see,” Adam started, addressing the laptop webcam. “Ronan is very reluctant to be doing this livestream today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess and I definitely didn't proof read it lol
> 
> I have a few other fics planned for this AU and I'll write them at some point and maybe come up with more if y'all like these first two fics enough. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

“Alright everyone,” Adam started, leaning away from the computer screen once he was sure the livestream was working. 

He leaned back against the wall behind him, turning his head to look at the buzzed headed boy beside him. The buzzed headed boy that was glaring at the wall like it had personally offended him and his entire family, grumbling unintelligibly as he did. Adam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at his grumpy boyfriend. 

“Ronan,” Adam sighed, taking one of Ronan’s hands in his. “Don’t be such an ass.”

Ronan pouted, but sighed and scooted closer so the webcam had a better shot of him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Adam’s neck and shoulder, letting out a long groan. Adam laughed, throwing his head back and just narrowly avoiding banging his head against the wall.

“As you can see,” Adam started, addressing the laptop webcam. “Ronan is very reluctant to be doing this livestream today.” 

Ronan let out another groan at this, longer and louder this time. He pressed his face even further into Adam’s neck (the webcam didn’t catch it, but he was definitely pressing small kisses and nibbles there between groans).

“He’s not big on sharing his life behind the music, as you’ve pointed out to us, many, many times in the last two weeks since our…. Announcements.” 

“They can literally see our marks right now, in this moment, live. You don’t have to be vague about it.”

Adam shoved Ronan’s face away and then used both his hands to try and push him off the bed. Ronan put all his weight into keeping his place, but was laughing too much for his effort to be fully effective. 

“You are the actual worst,” Adam said, finally giving up.

Ronan shot him his signature shark grin as he resituated himself at Adam’s side. 

“Just because I’m allowing you to drag me down in your attempt to appease the masses,” he replied. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easily.”

“You know, I think I agree with our viewers,” Adam said, gesturing to the spot on the laptop screen where they could see the chat room of their livestream. They’d only been live for a few minutes and they already had a thousand people logged on and watching. “You’re a fucking drama queen.”

Ronan just waggled his brows before turning his attention to the webcam for the first time since they’d turned it on. 

 

“Alright, assholes, we’re here. We’ve answered your demands to see more ‘Pynch content’” he said the latter with his fingers raised in faux quotation marks. “What do you vultures want to see your monkey gays do next? Disclaimer-- I’m not doing anything sexy. At least not on purpose.”

The chat erupted with comments and Adam groaned into his hands. 

“I can’t believe you’re my soulmate,” he mumbled, equal parts exasperated and amused. 

“Believe it, Parrish. You’re stuck with me for eternity.”

Adam pulled his face away from his hands just to try and fail at glaring his boyfriend down, the attempt turning into badly stifled laughter in mere seconds. 

“Alright, enough of being a dick--”

“--Right, that’s Gansey’s job.”

“Oh my god, can you chill for like five seconds?” 

Ronan smiled and kissed Adam’s cheek. 

“Fine. Let’s see what these little shits have to say to us.”

 

Adam leaned forward again to scroll through the comments blowing up the livestream chatbox. A lot of it was just their subscribers text screaming at them. “OH MY GOD MY LITTLE GAY HEART” made up a good 20% of them. Henry and Noah spamming the chat with insults took up another 10%. 

Ronan had joined Adam in his perusing, snorting and rolling his eyes every now and them, raising his middle finger upon seeing some of the messages from Henry and Noah.

“Czerny, Cheng: go fuck yourselves.”

Noah promptly responded with, “sorry too ace for that,” and Henry with, “only if you and Adam join ;)))))).” 

Needless to say, their subscribers only went crazier. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Adam said, huffing a laugh under his breath as he shook his head. “We really appreciate all the love you’re sending, but let’s try and talk about something more… coherent I guess?” he directed his gaze to Ronan at this who merely shrugged. 

“I don’t know man, you’re the brains in this relationship.”

Adam punched him playfully in the shoulder.

“Shut up. You’re just as intelligent as me. Ok, how about this?” Adam turned back to the screen. “You can send us questions you have that haven’t already been addressed in our coming out vlogs. Think you guys can do that for us?”

Their viewers responded immediately (many claiming that anything was up for discussion then since Ronan gave basically no information in his video) and Adam and Ronan tried to follow them the best they could to find good, not too invasive questions. 

“Alright, I like this one,” Adam said, smiling spreading on his face. “This is from Kelsi Ray: both of you are vague about where you live, so are you having to do major long distance or are you closer together?” Adam looked at Ronan. “Do you want to answer or should I?”

Ronan shrugged, meaning that Adam should. 

“Well,” he began. “Turns out, we are pretty close together. We’re both in Virginia and just about two hours drive between our cities.”

“If you follow Gansey or Noah, then you know that we are all living together in Monmouth in DC,” Ronan interjected. “Where as Adam lives in bumfuck nowhere, Virginia.”

“Which Ronan just happens to have a family farm that he was born and raised on, where his mother lives, and that Ronan is set to inherit,” Adam added, smirking. 

The chat exploded with people asking if Ronan would be moving back, if they would be living together and becoming “farmer gays.” Ronan barked out a laugh at this. Adam blushed. 

“Well,” Adam started. “We are considering living together. It’s pretty soon to be thinking about that, but I’m going to be moving to DC to start university at Georgetown in September--”

“Which is also where Gansey is starting his boring as fuck history degree, in case you were wondering,” Ronan said. 

“--and it just seems a bit fated, doesn’t it? 

The chat showed that many of their viewers agreed. 

“But, Blue is starting an internship with Unite for Reproductive and Gender Equity and Henry cosmetology at the Aveda Institute in DC as well, so it might be… more practical for us to room together first while we figure out everything with our soulmates.”

“So, basically-- maybe,” Ronan said, shooting Adam a suggestive grin and a raised brow. Adam rolled his eyes and smiled, brushing his hand with his soulmark over Ronan’s on his bicep. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ronan said, looking back at the chat. “I forgot that the trio and Czerny haven’t posted their vids yet.”

“Oh,” Adam covered his face with both hands. “Sorry, guys! I guess I forgot about that since we see y’all all the time,” he said, addressing their friends. 

“Just check their channels over the next week,” Ronan told the viewers. “It’ll make sense soon enough.”

“Alright! New question!” Adam clapped his hands together and looked through the chat. 

“Riley Aaron wants to know if you, the maggot, and Cheng will be ‘joining the Gangsey,’” Ronan laughed. 

“I feel like we already are,” Adam grinned. “A lot of bonding happened over VidCon. I feel like we’ve all known each other a lot longer than a few weeks.”

Ronan grunted his agreement and turned back to find more questions to answer. 

 

The next hour was spent answering questions, reacting to absurd comments and usernames, going on follow back sprees, and many, many expletives on the part of Ronan. They covered everything from what it felt like having soulmarks and a soulmate, what Adam would study at college, why Ronan loved the Murder Squash song (“Because it’s fucking great. Next question.”), what Adam thought of Chainsaw (and what Chainsaw thought of Adam), to their opinions on current events, interior design, other YouTubers, and refusing to answer any of the sexual questions or kiss on command. 

 

“Oh my god, Ronan,” Adam exclaimed, his eyes widening and face brightening. “joeyeatsjellybeans wants to know if we’ve been on the Pynch tag on Tumblr. Should we do it?”

Ronan wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know… You guys are great, but sometimes you can be sick motherfuckers.” 

Adam laughed and started typing in the URL for their Tumblr tag. He turned on the screen share option on the livestream and started scrolling through their fans’ content of them. 

“Oh my god,” Adam gasped. “[urdchama, these art pieces are so good! I love this one. You’re so right, Ronan is a hugglemonster.](http://urdchama.tumblr.com/post/132563573089/i-think-its-safe-to-say-once-ronan-gets-over)”

“Shut the fuck up, Parrish. They don’t need to know that,” Ronan circled another art piece with the cursor. “[I think this one’s pretty dope, too](http://akimao.tumblr.com/post/153964439501/love-it-will-not-betray-you-dismay-or-enslave).”

“Y’all are so talented, I swear.”

 

They scrolled through the tag for another few minutes, laughing at derpy gif sets of each other, expressing awe over more art and moodboards, giggling at ‘imagine’ text posts but commending the users on their writing, and even watched a few covers of Ronan’s original covers. If you squinted hard enough, you could see Ronan getting a little misty eyed as they watched.  

Ronan face flushed dark red whenever they came across “Ronsey” or “Roah” gifsets and art, trying to laugh it off but clearly embarrassed. Adam did the same whenever they came across “Bludam” posts. 

 

It took them only fifteen minutes to stumble across the first bit of smut. 

 

“Oh boy, here we go,” Ronan groaned. “Look there’s even a separate tag for this shit.”

 

The chat erupted with demands that they read something in the “nsfw pynch” tag--many of which were Noah being grossed out and Henry spamming demands with the masses. The couple put up a valiant fight for a good few minutes, but eventually caved to the wants of their loyal viewers and their own curiosity. 

 

“Alright, I guess [we’ll read this one by queerwriterbee on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673650),” Adam sighed. “Ronan, will you do the honors.”

Ronan grumbled angrily, but grabbed the laptop from Adam to pull closer to himself, trying to get a better view of the small text on the screen. His eyebrows furrowed immediately--more from poor eyesight than distress at that point. 

 

“ _ ‘You what?’  _

_ ‘I want to fuck you.’ _ ” 

 

Ronan paused to glare at the webcam before continuing.   


 

“ _Ronan gaped up from where he lay beneath Adam, at a loss for words. He didn’t know why this was catching him so off guard, why he was so flustered by Adam’s words. Hadn’t he just been telling himself two days before that he was finally going to ask Adam for exactly this? Hadn’t he already decided that it was time and that he wanted this?_ _  
__‘I… I,’ Ronan gulped and nodded his head vigorously. ‘Yes.’_ _  
__Adam chuckled, bowing his head for a moment then looking back to Ronan through the dusty fringe of hair in his face. “You sure there, babe? Sound a little hesitant.”_ _  
__‘What, you want me to beg?’ Ronan scoffed, willing his cheeks not to flush and utterly failing._ _  
___Adam cocked his head as if thinking about it. ‘I mean… I definitely wouldn’t be opposed.’ ”

 

Ronan’s face was bright red and Adam was cackling.

“Yeah, I can’t do this,” Ronan said.

“Oh my god,” Adam gasped through his laughter. “Look at these tags-- am I the only one who thinks ‘cum eating’ and ‘making love’ being put together is a little incongruous?”

“‘Adam Parrish is Well Endowed,’” Ronan scoffed. “Ok, which of you fuckers leaked Parrish’s nudes to get this information and why weren’t they sent to me?”

Adam smacked Ronan’s chest lightly. 

“God, I hope none of my future employers ever find this shit. No offense to you guys-- we obviously love and appreciate your support in all forms its just…..”

“Parrish is just being nice--full offense, this is weird as fuck.”

“Ok!” Adam said, raising his voice and putting on the fakest smile. “With that, I think we’ll call it day, yeah? Thank you all so much for showing up to watch this mess and for all that you do for us.”

“And thanks for the sex suggestions--just might be trying a few of these things.”

“Ronan!”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used my own smut because 1) didn't want to embarrass anyone else but myself and 2) shameless self promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my rundown of what the vlogs were:
> 
> hey assholes  
> -Ronan did a one minute video to announce Pynch of an improvised acoustic tune to “guess you motherfuckers were onto something after all”  
> -Cuts to a close up of his and Adam’s soulmarks and then pans up to their faces looking very serious as Ronan kisses Adam’s cheek with a cocked eyebrow and Adam tries and fails not to giggle.
> 
> Hiking with my soulmate  
> -Adam has a video of him and Ronan hiking and talking about how they found out they were soulmates.  
> -Lots of aesthetic shots of the nature surrounding them between him and Ronan talking as well as shots of their entwined hands and cheek kisses and laughing without context.  
> -Adam confesses how long he’s been watching Ronan and crushing on him and Ronan the same.


End file.
